Altruist Cult Victim
American |voice = Unknown }} The Altruist Cult Victim is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V who appears in Random Event "Rogue Altruists". Description The girl is found in Baytree Canyon Road in Great Chaparral, being attacked by two old men from the Altruist Cult, who are trying to pull her inside a car. Before the Attack According to the description of the girl, she was talking with a friend on the cellphone, when the two old men appeared behind her, screaming about industrial revolution and the internet. She first thought that they were two senile old timers who had escaped from a nursing home, but then they started yelling at her and got her pinned down to the ground, trying to tie her up. They also talked about a manifest and drinking her blood. The girl says that she realized that they were a bunch of old men from the baby boom generation, when they complained about her generation ruining the world. After the Attack When the protagonist kills the two altruist members, the girl asks if he could give her a ride to her house on Senora Road, close to the Redwood Lights Track. Along the way, the protagonist comments how hypocritical it is that despite the hatred that the cult members have for technology, they were still using a car, to which the girl agrees, saying that they are like the super religious people of the east that are showed on MeTV, that despite their renounce to the modern life, still go to the market in a pickup and use Eris shoes. Some of the dialogues change dependent on which protagonist was used in the mission: *Michael says that is "interesting" that the cult members hate the new generation, when they are from the worst generation in the history of the world. The girl agrees again, saying that "the baby boomers really fucked the world". But then she notices how old Michael is and apologizes for saying that and asks if he is a baby boomer, to which Michael responds that he is 100% generation X and sarcastically asks if she didn't notice how cynical and bitter he is. *Franklin says that is "hilarious" that the cult members hate the new generation, when they are from "the generation that fucked everything to everybody but them". The girl agrees again, asking Franklin ''"''If the millenium generation were a bunch of pretentious, narcissist people who hope to work three hours a day, who does he think they learned from?" Franklin answers that he does not know and that if she wants a college debate about the middle class problems, he is not "her boy". Eventually, the protagonist takes the girl to her house and the mission ends. It's impossible to do this random event with Trevor, since he is an associate of the Altruist Cult. Gallery Altruist_Victim_House.jpg|The victim's house. Rogue Altruists-GTA V.jpg Trivia *If the player does not help her, the two cultists will take her around the map in their car and do not go to the camp. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Random Encounters